


Such a Good Boy

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock Cage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John both loves and hates the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, chastity device, orgasm denial, D/s. Rodney loves bestowing orgasms almost as much as he loves denying them.

John groaned as Rodney ran his fingernails down his chest. His cock made a valiant attempt to get hard, but trapped in the cock cage, it couldn't. And with his hands tied, he couldn't do anything about it, not that he would have anyway.

Rodney had been playing with John for what felt like hours, and John was sweating and begging for release, to be allowed to _come_ already. "Please, Rodney. Please let me  
out."

"Shh, John," Rodney said. "I'll let you out when I'm ready and not before. If you're a very good boy it'll be today. If not, you might wear it for a week again. You don't want that, do you?"

Shaking his head frantically, John said, "No, I don't want that."

"I didn't think so." Rodney ran his nails down John's sides again, making him shake. This time, though, he managed  
to bite his lip and keep from begging.

"Good boy." Rodney shifted around so that he was straddling John's chest, cock inches from John's mouth. "You're going to suck me now."

"Yes," John hissed. Rodney leaned forward, letting the head of his cock rest on John's bottom lip, and John licked it, tasting bitter salt. Then Rodney went even further, and his cock slipped into John's mouth.

In this position John couldn't take him very deep, but he tried anyway. He licked and sucked Rodney's cock, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could, hoping to be rewarded.

Rodney slapped his hand against the wall and groaned as he came down John's throat. John did the best he could to swallow it all, but he could feel some on his lips and chin. When Rodney pulled back, he tried to lick up as much as he could.

"Good," Rodney praised, and John practically preened at the praise. Maybe now he'd get to come. John took deep breaths as Rodney shifted around, so that he was lying on his side, pressed up against John.

This time, his fingers went straight to John's balls, playing with them and tugging them lightly. Then he undid the clasp holding the cage in place and slid it off John's dick, letting him free.

The last piece was barely off before John was hard enough to pound nails. Rodney ran his nails up the side of his cock, and John groaned, keeping his hips still by sheer force of will. Rodney could still choose not to let him come - he'd done it before.

Rodney moved again, sliding down the bed, and pausing with his mouth over John's dick. "You can come," he said.

Then he slid his mouth down over John's cock, and John practically yelled as he lost it, coming in Rodney's hot, wet mouth. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," he sobbed as he came.

Slithering back up the bed, Rodney held John until the aftershocks had passed, and then a little longer, before unfastening the cuffs. "You're such a good boy."


End file.
